


Always Keep Driving

by BRBChurch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Derek, Forced Voyeurism, I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry, Knotting, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape, Sexual Violence, no but seriously this is NOT a happy story, unspecified character age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRBChurch/pseuds/BRBChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy must have been either especially daring or especially stupid. It appeared that his Jeep had blown a tire and was now pulled over on the side of the road while the boy, an omega, was kneeling next to it cursing up a storm as he struggled to attach the spare. If he had been smarter, he would have kept driving on his busted tire. Safer than being on the edge of Hale turf after nightfall. </p>
<p>Derek watched him with interest from just beyond the treeline. The omega smell hovering in the warm summer air was tantalizing. He had never considered taking an omega before, but the smell of this one alone made it seem incredibly appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep Driving

**Author's Note:**

> This work has graphic depictions of rape and forced parent/ child voyeurism. If any of that seems triggery or squicks you, please proceed with extreme caution. If you think there are any tags that I've missed please feel free to message me. Also feel free to point out spelling/ grammar errors.

He smelled him in the early evening.

Young wolves knew better than to be out near the woods at night. It was common knowledge that alphas tended to seek out more remote areas, and the preserve was well known Hale territory. If anything, it only became more notorious after the fire and once Laura and Peter were both gone, because the lack of packmates to anchor Derek had only made him all the more ruthless and near feral. 

This boy must have been either especially daring or especially stupid. It appeared that his Jeep had blown a tire and was now pulled over on the side of the road while the boy, an omega, was kneeling next to it cursing up a storm as he struggled to attach the spare. If he had been smarter, he would have kept driving on his busted tire. Safer than being on the edge of Hale turf after nightfall. 

Derek watched him with interest from just beyond the treeline. The omega smell hovering in the warm summer air was tantalizing. He had never considered taking an omega before, but the smell of this one alone made it seem incredibly appealing. 

The little omega eventually won his fight with the spare tire and clambered back into his Jeep. He rumbled off into the night. 

And Derek followed.

It was easy enough to gain entry into the house. Most places were easy for an alpha to enter, although Derek was rarely interested in leaving the woods. The omega seemed utterly shocked to turn around from his computer and find Derek standing there. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he let out a small yelp of surprise. Now that they were face to face, he could see that the omega was quite young. He had the scent of many other young wolves on him. A high schooler, then. His youth made him all the more enticing. 

He grabbed the omega’s wrist and swung him over onto the bed. It was a short struggle to tear his clothes off, even with the little thing yelling and thrashing as best as he could. It made very little difference against alpha strength. It was a slight annoyance at best and Derek was able to sufficiently stun him by swiftly backhanding him across the face.

Once all his clothes were out of the way, Derek held him down and took his time surveying the boy's body. It was lithe and long limbed, with a tender belly and soft thighs, just as an omega’s body should be. He was littered with moles along his pale, creamy skin that Derek couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. His lips were plump and red and he already had tears clumping his lashes together. His fear mixed together with his natural omega scent made Derek’s mouth water. He couldn’t wait to press inside of him. The little thing was absolute prime alpha bait, he practically screamed to be stuffed full with a huge knot.

He gripped the omega’s jaw and brutally yanked it open, shoving his tongue inside. He wasn’t mindful of his teeth at all, tasting blood as he plunged his tongue into the plush, wet mouth over and over. The little omega yelped and squirmed under him, trying to pull away and clawing at Derek’s chest and shoulders with the one hand that Derek didn’t have held down. 

Tiring of the omega’s struggles, Derek flipped him over and pressed him down on the mattress, pinning him there by his neck. It was time to turn his distressed noises into pleasured ones. Derek had no doubt that he could get the omega’s body to enjoy this as much as Derek was going to. After all, the only thing more appealing than the scent of a scared omega was the scent of a scared omega who was also aroused. He had smelled it coming from Peter’s omegas from time to time, and it was positively orgasmic. The omega’s mind certainly wouldn’t enjoy the experience, but Derek didn’t care. That wasn’t the important part.

He reached underneath the omega and groped for his cock. It was small, as all omega cocks were. It wasn’t made for penetrating or breeding, and if anything it was merely cosmetic. Cute to look at, but ultimately useless. It was currently limp, but it would plump up with a bit of encouragement. 

Derek spit into his hand and then returned it to the omega’s cock, fondling it with a gentleness that he hadn’t previously used. If he injured the omega too severely then he would never get that hint of arousal that he was looking for. He coaxed it to half fullness and then decided that was good enough.

For a brief moment he considered using spit to fuck the little thing open with, as the omega wasn’t yet sexually receptive enough for his slick to start flowing, but he didn’t know exactly how much damage that would cause him. He glanced to the side of the bed and opened the top drawn of the nightstand. Right on top of the assortment of knick knacks was a bottle of lube. Derek snorted. Of course there was, the horny little thing. He probably played with himself all the time. 

The omega squealed and kicked up renewed struggles when Derek roughly shoved two lubed fingers into him and didn’t cease struggling even after Derek gave him a hard swat on the backside. Not that it particularly mattered, there was nothing that the omega was strong enough to do that would keep Derek out of him.

He buried himself to the hilt in a single thrust and the omega shrieked in pain. He would adjust soon enough, and after Derek had been inside of him for a while, his body would biologically kick in and start his slick flowing. The omega would just have to be in discomfort until then, because Derek had no intention of slowing down.

Gripping the omega’s hips hard, he set a punishing pace and slapped loudly against the omega’s backside. It was even hotter and more intense than Derek could have imagined. He lost sense of himself briefly and when he regained focus, he was flattened against the omega’s back and humping into him so furiously that they had scooted up the bed nearly to the headboard. Derek huffed in annoyance and pulled out of the omega abruptly. As soon as his cock was free the omega tried to scramble away, but Derek merely grabbed him by one ankle and yanked him back down the bed before slamming back inside of him. There was definitely less resistance this time, which was a good sign. Whether the omega wanted it or not, his body was opening up for Derek. 

As he neared completion, Derek began pulling the omega’s hips back to meet his thrusts harshly. The sounds the omega was making were sharp and pained, and his cock was probably limp. Derek would go slower next time to get him to orgasm. The thought was shattered out of his mind as he shot his come into the omega’s tight heat. Knowing what was coming next, he quickly flipped the omega over on to his back with his thighs draped over Derek’s hips. The omega also knew what was coming and tried to squirm away, but Derek held on to him tightly as his knot began to inflate. He groaned in pleasure to have his knot gripped so perfectly.

Once he was fully knotted he took a moment to observe his omega. The little thing had obviously spent most of their first round crying, his cheeks blotchy and tear streaked. He still had tears in the corners of his eyes. Derek frowned. He was more than ready for that delicious smell that he remembered so vividly from his uncle’s mating partners.

Reaching down, he took the omega's cock in his fist and began to slowly pump it. The little thing was crying again and started garbled begging. Ignoring him, Derek used his other hand to stroke lightly up and down the pale chest, pointedly focusing on rubbing at the pouty pink nipples. He finally received the first pleasured noise for his efforts. Smirking, Derek rubbed and tweaked the nipples with ferver. The omega made small, reluctant noises in the back of his throat and tried to twist away from Derek’s hands, which was impossible with the knot still between them.

With enough gentle coaxing, Derek was rewarded by the eventual feeling of slick around his knot. He sighed and ground down into the omega, eliciting whimpers that were no longer distressed. When Derek grinned it was all feral teeth and animal lust.

Sounds of a slamming door and heavy boots hurrying up the stairs made them both turn towards the bedroom door, which Derek hadn’t bothered to close. A man barreled through the doorway, face pale with terror and damp with sweat, eyes wide as he took in the scene.

“ _Dad_ ,” the omega begged, his voice breaking over the word. 

The man, clearly horrified, took two cautious steps into the room. Derek watched him calmly. The man was a beta, and legally had no right to interfere with the coupling of an alpha and an omega. The omega also had no right to refuse the selection of an alpha. It was a horribly flawed and backward legal system, and Derek felt no qualms in exploiting it fully. There were few enough alphas in existence for anyone to worry about them much, except for the handful of omegas who were taken by them each year, and the government had always been slow to respond to omega concerns. Technically the legal age of consent was eighteen, and Derek had no idea how old this omega was, but Derek knew enough about the lackluster enforcement of the Juvenile Omega Protection Initiative to know that he would never be tried. So he sat unperturbed with his knot fully seated inside of the omega teenager as the boy’s father slowly approached them.

The man stopped about five feet from the bed. His eyes were trained unblinkingly on Derek, but he addressed the omega. “Son… son you okay? Are you hurt?”

“ _Dad_ ,” the omega sobbed brokenly. He reached his nearest hand out across the bed, groping for his father. “ _Daddy please._ ”

The beta looked devastated and helpless, knowing that there was nothing he could do for his son. If he tried to intervene, Derek would be within his right to attack and there was a possibility that his son might get caught in the middle, especially since he and Derek were still physically attached. It was actually safer for everyone to just let the alpha have his way.

“Do- don’t worry son, it’ll be over soon. Just- just sit tight,” the man choked out, his voice shaking and unsteady. Derek laughed quietly to himself. They were nowhere near done, not until Derek lost the ability to achieve an erection, which he knew from experience would be at least another three or four rounds. 

He continued to lazily tease the young omega’s cock, disregarding the boy's father, who was still standing in the room, helpless. The omega was once again whimpering in distress, but he was slowly hardening and a rosy flush was spreading down his neck and chest. Derek grinned when he cruelly pinched a nipple and the omega’s back bowed off the bed. 

Finally his knot began to deflate, and Derek began to shift from sitting on his heels back up to his knees, pulling the omega’s hips with him. His cock was still hard and he knew it would stay that way until he was done rutting. The omega squealed as Derek gave an experimental thrust. He adjusted his stance and then started straight into a pounding rhythm. 

The slick that was now coating his cock made lewd, sloppy noises between them and the delicious scent of omega pleasure wafted into Derek’s nose. _Finally_. He humped into the omega at a quick pace for a while, before slowing down into an easier sort of grind. The initial desperate urge to get off had been fulfilled and Derek was ready to take his time and savor the moment. He was vaguely aware of the omega’s father still in the room, and he found the thought actually exciting him a little. _Well, that was definitely something he would have to explore_.

He tugged himself out of the omega and flipped them both onto their sides, the omega facing his father and Derek pressed against his back. Derek lifted the omega’s leg and thrust easily back into him. The omega let out a dry sob and buried his face as far into one of the pillows as he could. The ear that was still visible was a bright red. Derek reached around and grasped the omega’s cock again, pulling at it in time with his thrusts. This time when he knotted, the omega groaned into the pillow, jerked and came with a pitiful whine. Derek rooted his nose into the back of his neck and took a long drag of omega scent. It was perfect.

Glancing back up, the man across the room looked pale and ill, but he didn’t move from his spot. It appeared that he was determined not to leave his son’s side while the alpha was using him. It was touching, in a way… and also arousing. Forcing a father to watch his son being violated was exactly the type of power rush that Derek got off on. He was secretly pleased that he could count on an audience for the rest of the night.

He definitely planned to make this fun last all night, too. He was going to use up his pretty little omega until there was nothing left. Until he felt like Derek’s cock was a natural part of him. Until he couldn’t remember ever coming without Derek’s knot inside of him. Until he was shaky and shivery and had absolutely no fight left within him.

And then maybe in the morning Derek would take him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
